the difference between us
by Kinotsune
Summary: Seit Wochen plagen den jungen Schüler immer wieder dieselben seltsamen Träume, zu denen sein Lehrer scheinbar der einzige Schlüssel ist. Aber wird dieser ihm auch helfen? Shounen ai über Zetsu und Hidan im hier und jetzt.


Eine Naruto Fanfic über Akatsuki (hauptsächlich Hidan X Zetsu XD) und was sie wohl heutzutage in dieser Welt machen lönnten.

Die Idee dazu kam mir bei dem Shippuden-Abspann in dem die Naruto Charaktere in eine normal, moderne Schule gehen. Ich bin sicher, die meisten kennen ihn. XD

Wie kam ich zu dem Pairing? Ich mag Crack-Pairings und ich glaub das hier ist besonders selten. :3

Beinhaltet shounen ai und Hidan's typisch sozialfreundliche Aussprache. X3

Bei Interesse, werde ich die Story weiterschreiben. Ansonsten hab ich einfach zu wenig Zeit.

Kritik und Anregungen sind natürlich gerne gesehen.

Was noch? Ich kann keine Absätze setzen... und es sollte bekannt sein, dass diese Charas mit allem was dazu gehört, nicht mir gehören. :B

Ansonsten: Viel Spaß beim lesen. :)

* * *

Charaktere:

Name: Jashin, Hidan

Alter: 24

Beruf: Lehrer für Religion

besondere Merkmale: Mit seiner ausfallenden und recht forschen Art macht er sich an keiner Stelle viele Freunde. Doch seine Schüler, besonders die weiblichen finden ihn deswegen rebellisch, verwegen und natürlich mehr als attraktiv. Ihn interessiert dies im Gegenzug eher wenig, bis um genau zu sein rein gar nicht. Er lebt für seine Religion und um diese angemessen zu vertreten. Regeln passen dabei natürlich genauso wenig in sein Leben wie Ordnung oder große Gefühle.

Name: Shido, Zetsu

Alter: 18

Beruf: Schüler

besondere Merkmale: Der junge Mann ist in den meisten schulischen und vor allem sportlichen Bereichen sehr engagiert, besonders im Kendo. Der Grund dafür mag sein, dass seine Familie schon seit Generationen einen eigenen Dojo führt.

Er ist bei seinen Mitschülern und Lehrern durch seine freundliche, ruhige und hilfsbereite Art sehr beliebt. Allerdings scheint er eine dunkle Seite in sich schlummern zu haben, die sich seit einiger Zeit desöfteren bemerkbar macht.

* * *

Kapitel 1

Eine ungewöhnliche Bitte

‚Mal ehrlich… Was mach ich hier eigentlich?' dachte der junge Mann bei sich.

Er stand jetzt schon seit einigen Minuten regungslos vor der Tür zu einem der Klassenzimmer, mit erhobener Hand, aber konnte sich einfach nicht dazu überwinden endlich anzuklopfen. Stattdessen starrte er intensivst die Holzmaserung der Tür an, vor der er stand.

Zu seiner linken und seiner rechten erstreckte sich der lange, menschenleere Schulkorridor, der jede seiner Aktionen laut widerhallte. Schon auf dem Weg hierher klang jeder seiner Schritte um das zehnfache lauter. Er vermutete insgeheim er wäre in dem Moment der lauteste Mensch auf der Welt gewesen und jeder seiner Mitschüler wüsste haargenau, wo er zu finden sei und was er vorhatte. Aber der Unterricht war schon lange vorbei, so konnte sich wenigstens niemand über das merkwürdige Verhalten des jungen Mannes wundern. Im Prinzip half ihm das aber sehr wenig, bis um genau zu sein rein gar nicht bei seiner Entscheidung.

Sollte er nun, oder nicht? Er konnte es sich nicht beantworten, egal von welcher Seite und unter welchen Aspekt er das ganze auch beleuchtete. Es machte keinen Sinn. ‚Was soll er denn bitte von mir halten?' fragte er sich innerlich. ‚Na, wenn du hier draußen dumm rumstehst und die Tür anstarrst, wirst du es wohl nie herausfinden. Soviel ist schonmal sicher.' Erwiderte ihm seine dunkle Seite.

Er seufzte bei dieser Feststellung. Immerhin brannte ihm diese Frage nun schon seit Wochen auf den Nägeln und er wollte, nein er brauchte nun endlich eine Antwort, um wenigstens eine Nacht mal wieder durchzuschlafen.

Andererseits würde sein Sensei ihn bei so einer bescheuerten Frage, die er ihm aufgrund einer noch dämlicheren Befürchtung stellen würde, im besten Falle auslachen oder im schlimmsten, der Schule verweisen… Obwohl... nein… dieser Lehrer würde ihn dann wohl doch eher häuten, ausweiden und in der Sonne bis zum nächsten Semester schmorren lassen.

‚Na, das sind doch hervorragende Aussichten…' der junge Mann strich sich durch seine zerzausten grünen Haare, während er die andere Hand noch vor der Tür empor hielt in der Hoffnung sich doch noch endlich zu überwinden. ‚Das muss gehen… jetzt oder nie.' Er klopfte.

‚Wie hast du denn das jetzt geschafft.', fragte seine andere Seite sarkastisch. Er wusste es nicht und es war ihm auch egal. Geschafft ist geschafft. Über das was nun kommen würde konnte er sich dann immer noch Gedanken machen. ‚Affekthandlungen sind eh am besten.' Er nickte, sichtlich mit sich selbst zufrieden. ‚Das sagen Mörder auch…', weiter kam seine innere Stimme nicht, denn endlich kam eine eher genervte Bestätigung aus dem Inneren des Klassenzimmers: ‚Ahh… wer zum Teufel… Ach, was solls? Ja, herein!'

Der junge Mann strich nervös über seinen obsidian-farbenen Kimono mit dem Familienemblem, den er noch vom Kendo-Training der letzten Stunden trug. Er zögerte wieder. In stressigen Situationen vor denen man sich drücken möchte, achtet man wirklich auf die unmöglichsten Sachen.

'Der Stoff hat wirklich eine wunderbare Qualität.', dachte er bei sich, während er noch einmal über den Ärmel strich. Er war froh, dass man ihm damals erlaubt hatte, seine privaten Kimonos zu tragen, als er dem Vorstand des Kendo-Schulklubs beitrat. Immerhin waren die der Schule in einer langweiligen Farbe und aus einem günstigen, kratzigen Stoff, was er einfach nicht leiden konnte.

Beim Training musste eben alles sitzen: Kleidung, Haltung und die Waffe. Vielleicht war das eingebildet, etwas zumindest, aber warum auch nicht? Immerhin trainierte er nun seitdem er sieben Jahre alt war jeden Tag mehrere Stunden. Da könnte man sich auch mal etwas erlauben. Vor allem als mehrfacher regionaler Meister... zumindest dachte seine dunkle Seite so.

Die Tür öffnete sich. Sein Sensei hatte eindeutig die Geduld verloren und glaubte schon an einen dieser mehr als dummen Klopfstreiche, die er auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte. Was auch wohl der einzige Grund gewesen war, dass er sich erhoben hatte. Immerhin sann er auf Rache, dass man es gewagt hatte, ihn in seiner geheiligten Ruhe zu stören.

Nun stand jedenfalls eben genannter Lehrer, in seiner gewohnt lassiven Art im Türrahmen und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch seine glatten, schneeweißen Haare, während er in der anderen eine Kaffeetasse hielt. Seine Augen funkelten in ihrer gewohnten purpurnen Farbe, während auf der Nase eine schwarze, schlichte Lesebrille saß oder um genauer zu sein, von ihr herunter rutschte. Gestresst und genervt kaute er währenddessen an einem roten Korrekturstift, während der schwarze, den er sich hinter ein Ohr geklemmt hatte, langsam anfing von dieser Position zu rutschen.

Für einen Lehrer war er mal wieder mehr als leger gekleidet. Die ausgetretenen Sandalen ließen ihn immer etwas schlurfen, was seinem Charme aber keinen Abstrich tat. Die schwarze Freizeithose lag locker auf seinen Hüften und sein weißes Hemd hing nicht nur aus der Hose, sondern war auch bis etwas unter die Brust aufgeknöpft und gab vollständig seine Lieblingskette mitsamt Anhänger preis… von seinem unglaublich gut gebauten Oberkörper mal ganz zu schweigen.

Im Prinzip war es kein Wunder, dass so viele Schülerinnen auf ihn standen. Denn trotz seiner lassiven, unorganisierten und teilweise ausfallenden Art, war er ein sehr... sagen wir 'interessanter Mann' und für einen Lehrer zudem ausgesprochen jung.

Was hatte ihm gleich noch die Freundin seiner Schwester gesagt? Er müsste nun vierundzwanzig sein. Eben eine Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet der Religion. Der Schüler nickte gedankenvoll. Allerdings hatte er auch seine Nachteile, denn oft sagte er etwas zu offen seine Meinung, ohne sich Gedanken um irgendwelche Konsequenzen zu machen, egal ob zu Schülern, Kollegen oder Vorgesetzten. Wahrscheinlich war sein größter Vorteil dann, dass er sich hervorragend mit dem Direktor verstand.

‚Oh… Shido-san. Sie sind es.', der ältere klang einerseits gelangweilt, aber auch teils überrascht. ‚Was kann ich für sie tun?', noch bevor er den Satz beendet hatte, drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und kehrte zu seinem Platz hinter dem Lehrerpult zurück, um sich seinen Aufgaben zu widmen. Der Schüler folgte ihm.

‚Ich muss mich jetzt zusammenreißen. Wenn ich genauso zöger, wie vor dem Zimmer, werde ich hier gar nichts schaffen. Jetzt bist du einmal so weit, dann schaffst du das auch.', redete sich der junge Mann ein. ‚Lass mich das machen.', forderte seine dunkle Seite und ohne auch nur die Chance auf Protest zu gewähren, erlang sie die Kontrolle.

‚Was kann ich denn für sie tun?', fragte der Lehrer erneut mit gespieltem Interesse und nun doch etwas ärgerlicher Stimme, als er mit einem Papier versuchte, seinen frisch verschütteten Kaffee vom Schreibtisch zu entfernen. Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass es sich bei diesem 'Papier' um eine Klausur einer seiner Schüler handelte. Man musste eben Prioritäten setzten und die lagen bei ihm gerade auf seinem Schreibtisch und damit meinte er nicht die Arbeiten… Fertig!

Der Schüler schaute ihm leicht amüsiert zu. ‚Nun, sehen Sie Jashin-sensei. Ich hab da ein kleines Problem, mit… ahmm… ja, genau, der Religion.', grinste er. ‚Wie es aussieht ist es komischerweise mein schlechtestes Fach und ich versteh einfach nicht wieso.', die Lippen des Sprechers kräuselten sich weiter nach oben, aber er versuchte es zumindest im Ansatz zu unterdrücken. Wenn diese Seite an ihm etwas konnte, dann war es mit Sicherheit das Lügen.

Der Lehrer schaute seinen Schüler zum ersten mal am heutigen Tag direkt an, dann in sein Notenbuch. Weniger vorsichtig blättere er rasch durch die abgenutzen Seiten. Mit dem rechten Zeigefinger fuhr er die einzelnen Seiten hinab und suchte die passende Namensspalte. ‚S… shi… Shido. Shido, Zetsu. Ja… wie ich sehe muss ich gestehen, dass ihre Noten wirklich nicht besonders positiv hervorstechen.', er seufzte. ‚Das muss wohl am Fach liegen.', fügte er zynisch hinzu.

Sein Schüler hingegen stemmte die Hände nun etwas zu schwungvoll für den Kaffebecher auf das Pult und protestierte lautstark ‚Ach, so ein Unsinn. Ich lass mich einfach zu leicht ablenken. Mehr nicht.' Der Sensei blickte Zetsu nun mehr als verwundert an.

Sein Schüler hatte die kurzen, blattgrünen Haare zu einem kaum erkennbarem Zopf am Hinterkopf zusammengebunden. Mit seinen leuchtenden, fast goldenen Augen sah er seinen Lehrer durchbohrend an.

Dieser Schüler machte in vielerlei Hinsicht eine mehr als gute Figur. Sportlich konnte ihm kaum jemand das Wasser reichen und seine Noten waren, bis auf die in Religion und einiger unwichtiger Fächer, äußerst gut. Besonders in Naturwissenschaften, speziell Biologie, zählte er zu den Besten. Zetsu liebte die Natur über alles und besonders Pflanzen. Auch wenn sein Sensei dieser Tatsache nicht sonderlich viel abgewinnen, geschweige denn diese Leidenschaft teilen konnte.

'Shido, Zetsu... Wirklich. Ein sehr interessanter Schüler.', dachte der ältere bei sich und strich sich grinsend durch seine kurzen Haare. 'Er wird es bestimmt mal weit bringen. Außer natürlich ich lass ihn durchfallen.', er lachte leise in sich hinein. Die letzte genannte Option gefiel dem Sensei natürlich um Längen besser.

Er mochte keine Leute, die die Religion und den Glauben aus ihrem Leben verbannt hatten. Junge Leute eben ohne Sinn für Tradition, grundlegende Werte und für etwas mehr Verständnis in dieser Welt. Ganz egal welchen Glauben man nun hatte... er war immer ein Halt im Leben, auch wenn alles andere verloren schien. Erst wenn es dann fast schon zu spät war... im äußersten verweifelten Notfall, sprachen sie zu welchem Gott auch immer. Flehten um Gnade, Hilfe und erwarteten dann binnen Sekunden irgendwelche Wunder, die die Welt veränderten. Das war eine Tatsache, die ihn ärgerte und auch wohl damals dazu bewegt hatte, Lehrer zu werden. Aber ob er bis jetzt was geändert hatte? Er war sich nicht sicher.

‚Nun… Shido-san. Woran sollte es denn sonst liegen? Sie wissen doch selbst, das Religion im allgmeinen und speziell mit fortschreitender Zeit immer mehr an Bedeutung verliert.', der Redner setzte seine Brille ab und biss nun grinsend auf einen der Bügel.

Auf die Antwort war er nun wirklich gespannt. Immerhin musste er gestehen, war speziell dieser Schüler in jeder Hinsicht anders als alle anderen. Manchmal schien es, als habe er eine Art 'gespaltene Persönlichkeit'. Auf der einen Seite war er nett, freundlich und half den jüngeren Mitschülern wo er nur konnte, aber andererseits war er oft auch überheblich, forsch und mitunter auch rabiat. Gut, in dem letzten Punkt war er natürlich der letzte der ihn darin hätte kritisieren dürfen.

'Nun... ', sagte der jüngere. ‚Aber Glaube ist ein Halt im Leben den einem niemand nehmen und zudem der einzige, den sich ausnahmslos jeder leisten kann.', es war zwar nicht sein Lieblingsthema, aber in Traditionen kannte Zetsu sich aus, was er hier aber an dieser Stelle aus taktischen Gründen noch nicht ausspielen wollte.

Sein Gegenüber grinste nun offensichtlich. ‚Wenn sie so davon überzeugt sind… Warum beschäftigen sie sich dann nicht mehr damit?' der Lehrer lehnte sich nun in seinem Stuhl zurück.

‚Wahrscheinlich…', der junge Mann beugte sich im Gegensatz weiter vor, um den vergrößerten Abstand wieder zu minimieren. ‚Wahrscheinlich weil ich mich, wie erwähnt, immer in ihrem Unterricht ablenken lasse.'

‚Da fürchte ich, dass ich ihnen nicht helfen kann. Immerhin bin nicht für ihre Nachlässigkeiten zuständig. Kurz das ist das nicht mein Problem.'

Mr. Jashin setzte die Brille wieder auf um sich seinen Notizen, dem Rest Kaffee und den verfleckten Dokumenten zu widmen an denen das Herzblut und vor allem auch die Versetzung einiger armer Seelen hing. Für ihn war die Diskussion, nein diese unerwünschte Unterbrechung beendet. Aber nicht für seinen Schüler. Dieser richtete sich auf und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

‚Ich möchte, dass sie mir Nachhilfe geben.' Beinahe hätte der Sensei seinen Kaffee quer über den Tisch gespuckt. 'Sie wollen bitte WAS?!', er würgte die Wörter lautstark seinem nun grinsendem Schüler quasi vor die Füsse. 'Seh ich etwa aus wie... wie ihr... Privatlehrer?', blaffte er zornig, doch Zetsu ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe und schon gar nicht von seinem Plan abbringen. 'Sie wissen aber schon, dass sie dazu verpflichtet sind.', er überbetonte die Worte. 'Was? Ich? Nein, niemals. Verdammter Mist, ich denk ja gar nicht dran!' er wurde unsicher.

Im Prinzip hatte er den Kampf verloren, bevor er begann und im Grunde wusste er das auch, aber es widerstrebte ihm, sich kampflos zu ergeben. Dem Direktor war alles egal, außer schönen Frauen, Sake und wenn man sich eben nicht um die Jugend kümmerte. Wenn also dieser Schüler zum Rektorat gehen sollte, würde der Sensei ihn auch unterrichten müssen. 'Engagierten Jugendlichen darf man ja keine Steine in den Weg legen.' Bei diesem Gedanken an die Worte des Direktors musste er würgen.

Die Schülerinnen, die sonst zu ihm kamen und um Nachhilfe baten konnte man leicht abwimmeln, ein, zwei nette Komplimente hier ein paar schön formulierte Drohungen da und schwupp, waren sie weich wie Butter. Aber diese Mädchen hatten ja auch alle ein Faible für ihn. Ganz im Gegensatz zu...

'Ich bin zu gar nichts verpflichtet.', knurrte der Lehrer jetzt mehr als genervt. Sein Gesprächspartner lächelte im Gegenzug triumphierend bis über beide Ohren.

'Super. Freut mich, dass sie sich dann freiwillig dazu bereit erklären. Soweit ich weiß haben sie immer um vier Feierabend am Freitag. Dann würde ich sagen ich hol sie dann morgen hier ab. Machen sie es gut Jashin-sensei.', der junge Mann grinste und verließ fast fluchartig, aber dennoch stolz das Klassenzimmer.

Sein Sensei sah seine Chancen auf ein freies Wochenende schwinden und entschloss sich zu einem letzten, verzweifelten Protest. 'Eigentlich sollte ich ihre Schwester und sie durchfallen lassen... Hören sie mich? Shido-san?! Verdammte Scheiße. Zum Teufel nochmal! Kommen sie zurück!', doch seine Schreie blieben ungehört oder wurden eher gesagt ignoriert. 'Na, toll. Das wars dann wohl mit meinem ersten freien Wochenende seit langem... und Kaffee hab ich auch keinen mehr.'


End file.
